<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow the Clues by Etnoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819187">Follow the Clues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe'>Etnoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Experiments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Noir, Drabble, F/M, Trope Inversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A female detective and a homme fatale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Experiments [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow the Clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One look shows how my story's going.<br/>
<br/>
Cupboard-sized office, no fond photos, bright, powdery paint. Cheap looks OK if you try ... but it wouldn't fool the guy walking in.<br/>
<br/>
He's perfect. He's dangerous.<br/>
<br/>
Suit's expensive; there's fear in what should be fearless eyes. Tall, dark, lean - and tattoos, maybe old needle scars show as cuffs move, showing how a man might break. Lipstick on the collar. He might even love.<br/>
<br/>
Which makes for a few thing I don't work with; but me and the office palm have needs. It's easy to see where this story's going:<br/>
<br/>
"How can I help?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>